Horror
by SungRaeYoo
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo dengan delusi anehnya dan Kim Mingyu dengan otaknya yang cuma setengah \ Meanie \ GyuWon \ Mingyu x Wonwoo \ silahkan nyicip siapa tau doyan :3 Salam Super !


**Horror**

Kim Mingyu | Jeon Wonwoo | de el el | Meanie | GyuWon | SEVENTEEN

Genre romance asam manis _like always_

Rating T cukup :3

Plagiat? _Kesenangan boleh dipikul, dosa jinjing sendiri /?_

mohon dimaafkan atas segala typo yang berhamburan

 **WARNING !**

.

 _Awas delusi berlebih [sujud]_

.

Mingyu tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini begitu susah diajak bicara. Bukan, bukan karena Wonwoo mendadak gagu atau bisu, tapi pria yang rambutnya kini tengah berganti warna jadi warna hitam itu mendadak menduakan Mingyu dengan ponselnya. Kadang ia beteriak sendiri di ruang tamu dan di dalam kamar sambil melemparkan _smartphone_ miliknya, namun anehnya, ia akan memungut ponsel itu kembali dan dengan serius melihat isinya.

Termasuk saat makan, Mingyu tak bisa paham bagaimana pria yang berbagi apartemen dengannya ini tak menyentuh omelet daging yang ia buatkan di hadapannya. Sebaliknya, dahi Wonwoo malah berkerut dengan wajahnya yang mendadak jadi lebih berekspresi. Sebenarnya bagus sih, Mingyu bosan melihat Wonwoo yang mukanya ketus itu, tapi dia akan lebih ngeri jika melihat Wonwoo tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi aneh sambil terus menatap ponsel.

"Aku akan mematahkan ponselmu kalau kau bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya makan," Mingyu menyahut paksa handphone tersebut dari seberang meja makan yang diikuti teriakan kecewa, sukses mengukirkan senyum kemenangan di bibir pria yang lebih tinggi itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?" Mingyu mengernyit, diintipnya layar handphone Wonwoo sembari melirik ke arah pemuda yang mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu tersebut, memotong sedikit omeletnya, lalu menusuknya dengan garpu. Sebelum sempat makan, Wonwoo sudah menjawab.

"Webtoon," jawabnya singkat, sembari melanjutkan makan.

Mingyu makin mengerutkan kening seolah tak paham dengan apa yang barusan Wonwoo sebutkan tadi, "Aplikasi membaca komik Kim Mingyu, kau hidup di Jaman Joseon atau Jaman Dinosaurus sampai kau tidak mengerti aplikasi yang sedang trend sekarang," Wonwoo menuding Mingyu dengan garpu dan bicara menyambung perkataannya barusan dengan nada mengejek.

"Maaf sekali, tapi aku hidup di Jaman Es," Mingyu mencibir, mencoba menulusuri history ponsel milik pria yang tak lebih tinggi darinya ini.

"Hei, kau lihat apa?" Wonwoo mendelik begitu ia tahu Mingyu masih memainkan ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang tidak berubah, muka bingung dan penasaran.

"Hanya menjelajah sebentar, apa yang kau kerjakan sampai-sampai kau menduakanku begini," Mingyu menggeser layar sentuh tersebut, kini menelusuri _history google chrome_ milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menuangkan saus dan bicara di tengah acara makannya, "Apa kau baru saja cemburu dengan ponsel? Astaga, bahkan kau cemburu dengan benda mati!"

"Karena benda mati inilah yang membuat pacarku tidak mau makan, bahkan hanya untuk menoleh menjawab panggilanku, kau tahu?" Mingyu menjawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Wonwoo sama sekali, dahinya lagi-lagi mengerut begitu tahu ada yang janggal dari daftar riwayat penelusuran browser tersebut.

Mendengar kata 'pacarku' keluar dari bibir Mingyu dengan entengnya, Wonwoo mendengus dan tak mau memperpanjang debatnya. Meredakan panas di pipinya lebih penting daripada harus susah-susah merangkai kosakata yang akan dia lontarkan saat beradu mulut.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Wonwoo yang selesai makan kini berdiri dan menjangkau lengan Mingyu dengan tangannya.

"Hyung, tunggu…" Mingyu menyampirkan lengannya, kini menatap pria di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan aneh, "Kau baca komik horror? Cerita horror? Film horror?"

"Memang kenapa?" Wonwoo mengerutkan kening, heran, dengan tangan yang masih menggapai-nggapai ponselnya yang mendadak jadi susah diambil.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menyandarkan pinggangnya pada kabinet dapur dan membiarkan Wonwoo bersusah payah meraih ponselnya, tanpa dia sadari kemudian, Mingyu mengeluarkan senyuman mengejek yang menyebalkan, "Ohhh… jadi ini alasanmu?"

"Apasih? Cepat kembalikan ponselku!" Wonwoo menggerutu, wajahnya mengerut marah karena dengan adegan seperti ini dirinya yang tak sebegitu tinggi – setidaknya tidak setinggi Mingyu, seolah diejek oleh pria berbadan besar dan tinggi di depannya ini.

"Jadi ini ya, alasan tadi malam kau minta ditemani mengerjakan tugas?" Mingyu menyindir, masih mempertahankan handphone Wonwoo dalam genggaman kuat tangannya.

Dan benar saja, pria bermata sipit itu diam sejenak, mengutuk Mingyu yang sudah menebaknya dengan tepat, tapi yang benar saja, sifatnya yang mudah 'parno' itu bukan kehendak hatinya. Lagipula, dia tak tahu kalau webtoon yang dia baca kemarin mengaktifkan keparnoannya lebih dari kadar normal.

"Jadi ini juga alasannya, hyung tidak berani ke kamar mandi sendirian saat malam. Harusnya kalau begini aku kunci saja hyung di kamar mandi," Mingyu menggoda lebih parah dibalas delikan marah dari Wonwoo yang akhirnya bisa merebut handphonenya. Dicubitnya pinggang Mingyu dengan keras untuk menutupi rasa malunya yang akan sangat berbahaya jika terlihat.

"Kalau kau berani melakukan itu padaku, aku akan menendangmu dari jendela, biar jatuh sekalian."

Perlu diketahui, kamar apartemen Mingyu dan Wonwoo ada di lantai 14. Sudah cukup tinggi – sangat tinggi malah, untuk membuat seseorang mati konyol akibat jatuh dari balkon jendela.

"Maka aku akan jadi hantu penasaran dan menghantuimu setiap hari," Mingyu meringis sakit seraya mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang nyeri akibat cubitan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut itu.

"Tidak ada hantu penasaran. Kalau kau hantunya, aku akan pastikan kau mati dua kali," Wonwoo berucap pedas dan segera meninggalkan Mingyu yang terkekeh-kekeh di sampingnya.

Pria yang punya kulit pucat itu mengambil piring kotor, mencucinya, menyisahkan Mingyu yang kini duduk di meja makan sambil mengamati bagaimana Wonwoo mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas tersebut.

"Hyung, kau tahu, kalau kau mau kisah horror, aku punya banyak," kali ini Mingyu terdengar dengan nada menawarkan, "Kau mau aku berbagi sedikit? Aku tahu kau pasti suka."

Mulut penuh dosa Kim Mingyu mulai lagi, sebenarnya Wonwoo memasang muka sok tidak peduli dan sok tidak mau tahu, tapi, memang pada dasarnya saja telinganya bandel, diapun menyimak dalam diam cerita yang dilontarkan pemuda berkaki panjang itu sambil mencuci piring.

"Kau tidak tahu di mana mereka bersembunyi, tapi mereka ada di mana-mana, kau tidak akan sadar bahwa mereka hadir, namun pada nyatanya dia datang lebih cepat dari malam. Di sampingmu? Di balik rak buku? Di kolong kasur? Di kamar mandi? Di langit-langit rumah? Di gudang bawah tanah?"

Dalam hati Wonwoo besyukur apartemennya tidak punya ruang bawah tanah, namun, gerakan cuci piringnya kini jadi agak melambat.

"Tidak-tidak, mereka tak akan ada di tempat dimana hyung pikirkan, mereka ada dengan cara mereka sendiri. Hyung boleh sih penasaran, tapi jangan pernah mencarinya."

Dalam hati Wonwoo membatin, 'kenapa?'

Mingyu menggantung ucapannya untuk beberapa detik, melangkahkan kakinya, berdiri tepat di belakang Wonwoo yang sepertinya tidak menyadari langkahnya yang cepat. Pria berambut coklat itu terkekeh kecil begitu Wonwoo mematikan keran, dia sepertinya bingung karena Mingyu tidak kunjung menyambung kalimatnya.

Tanpa diduga, Wonwoo berbalik dan berteriak kencang begitu menyadari wajah menyebalkan – oke tampan, milik Mingyu sudah ada di hapannya.

"YA AMPUN!"

Hampir saja gelas kaca di tangan kanan Wonwoo yang masih berlumuran sabun cuci piring itu terlempar dengan tidak sopannya dikarenakan serangan jantung mendadak yang ia terima kalau Mingyu tidak cepat-cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangan yang kurus tersebut.

Mingyu memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir sebelum mundur, merebut gelas kaca tersebut karena takut Wonwoo akan kalap dan melemparnya, "Karena mereka tidak suka bila terlihat."

Beberapa detik keheningan itu bertahan sampai akhirnya kekehan yang berkembang jadi sebuah tawa lepas mencuat dengan tidak sopannya dari mulut Mingyu yang menang telak. Mengerjai Jeon Wonwoo bukan perkara mudah, membuat wajahnya jadi pusat pasi dan memerah itu bukan hal yang gampang sebenarnya, namun Mingyu tahu kali ini dia telah berhasil. Selain membuat Wonwoo blushing ia juga sukses membuat pria itu murka hingga menendang tulang kering Mingyu kuat-kuat dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

"Kau mau mati ya? kalau sampai aku mati gara-gara jantungan, keluargaku akan menuntutmu dengan tuduhan pembunuhan!" Wonwoo menyalak garang seperti anjing herder yang ekornya tak sengaja diinjak.

"Aduh, maafkan aku," Mingyu mengucapkan maaf sambil tertawa dan berusaha menahan tangan yang sekarang malah memukul kepalanya dengan centong nasi, ia tertawa melihat Wonwoo yang marah tapi tetap berwajah datar itu.

Wonwoo yang sudah puas kini meletakkan kembali centong nasinya dan menatap pria di depannya ini dengan pandangan kasihan, "Jangan kaget kalau besok kau sudah jadi setan Kim Mingyu, aku benar-benar akan menjatuhkanmu dari balkon."

Mingyu yang tawanya sudah mereda kini duduk di kursi meja makan dan meraih tangan Wonwoo yang berdiri di depannya. Yang tangannya digenggam itu malah dengan muka datarnya bergeming, masih memilih diam.

"Marah?" Mingyu mengangkat alis.

Dan Wonwoo hanya mendengus, enggan menjawab. Daripada marah, lebih cocok kalau disebut terkejut.

"Aku mau pergi kuliah, mungkin nanti sampai malam, hyung tidak apa pulang sendiri kan?" Mingyu mengalihkan pembicaraan dari sebelumnya untuk memancing Wonwoo agar tak jadi marah padanya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Mereka memang biasa pergi bersama dengan motor yang Mingyu bawa, namun kali ini sepertinya Mingyu akan pulang lebih malam.

"Kau tidak tanya alasannya?"

"Untuk apa aku harus tahu?" Wonwoo balas bertanya ketika Mingyu melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Karena menghindari salah paham dan kejadian seperti kau menendangku dari atap," Mingyu menggoyangkan tangan Wonwoo dan namja itu tersenyum kecil, menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

"Baiklah, kenapa pulang malam?"

"Aku ingin membiarkanmu berkenal dengan mereka yang tak kasat mata nanti," Mingyu bercanda lagi membuat Wonwoo berjengit, namun segera memutar bola matanya malas.

"Serius. Kim Mingyu!" semburnya kesal.

"Oke oke," Mingyu menarik tubuh kurus itu mendekat, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Wonwoo "Aku ada bimbingan dengan dosen perihal risetku, aku harus melakukannya di malam hari karena dosenku mengisi kuliah hingga sore."

"Ohh, baiklah," Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti sebelum mengerutkan kening, "Kau kenapa?"

Mingyu mendongak, "Kau selalu bertanya padaku kenapa, tak bisakah hyung mengerti kalau aku sedang ingin dipeluk sekarang?"

Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambut coklat Mingyu sebelum tersenyum kecil, namja yang memeluknya sambil terduduk ini terkekeh saat tahu Wonwoo mendadak salah tingkah, "Jangan mulai."

Sampai akhirnya Mingyu berdiri, balas mengacak-acak rambut hitam Wonwoo yang lembut, "Aku mandi dulu."

Wonwoo tersenyum, menguap sudah pikiran horror yang tadi sempat hinggap di kepalanya.

Namun kini terberkatilah Kim Mingyu, langit, bumi dan segala isinya karena dia belum mendapati Mingyu pulang padahal jarum jam sudah lewat di angka 9. Bocah berandal itu sebelumnya berjanji untuk pulang jam 8, namun sampai 1 jam Wonwoo menantinya, rasa khawatirnya terjawab dengan pesan singkat Mingyu yang meminta maaf karena dia harus mengantarkan buku milik Seungcheol yang terbawa olehnya.

Sebenarnya dia tak berhak untuk marah karena Mingyu sudah memberikan alasan yang jelas dan masuk akal. Tapi yang membuatnya sebal, pikirannya yang mulai parno lebih-lebih efek nonton film Insidious bersama Seokmin dan Jeonghan tadi sore, bukan karena apa, tapi dua orang itu memutar film saat kebetulan dosen berhalangan hadir.

Nah, Wonwoo saja yang mudah penasaran, alhasil dia ikut terjerumus dalam lingkaran nonton film horror tersebut. 2 jam kedepan setelah opening terlihat, jeritan-jeritan mulai muncul memekakkan ruang kuliah bersama yang besar itu.

"Ya ampun, untuk apa tadi aku ikut nonton?" Wonwoo meruntuk dalam hati, dia tak menelepon Mingyu karena dia akan tahu pria itu bakal membuat hal ini sebagai bahan untuk membully dirinya yang nyatanya memang punya sindrom penakut.

"Sampai kapan dia mau di rumah Seungcheol?"

"Masih lama? Aku bisa mati kalau begini!"

Perlahan rasa sunyi yang janggal itu mengerjab, Wonwoo mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dalam sofa empuk di dalam ruang tengah, sambil memeluk bantal, dia mulai memainkan ponselnya lagi, dan sialnya, otaknya malah menggerakan jemari Wonwoo untuk membuka aplikasi webtoon dan membaca komik bergenre horror yang lagi lagi membuatnya merinding sendirian.

Belum sempat rasa merindingnya hilang, tiba-tiba listrik di apartemennya mati total, untuk kali ini Wonwoo tidak berteriak karena sarafnya ikutan terkejut, dia hanya membulatkan matanya sembari meremas ponselnya. Dia tak berfikir ini kerjaan Mingyu karena dia tahu Mingyu memang belum pulang, lagipula Mingyu tak akan mengerjainya seperti ini.

Dugaan pertama Wonwoo adalah terjadi pemadaman, mungkin karena sakelarnya bermasalah atau apapun yang jelas Wonwoo tak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Hipotesis kedua adalah hantu – oke ini terlihat sangat kekanakan, tapi Wonwoo tak mau menyangkal sebab makhluk halus bisa melakukan hal di luar akal sehat manusia.

Saat Wonwoo mendapat telepon, barulah ia merasa sedikit merasa aman. Wonwoo mengangkat panggilan masuk dari soonyoung yang punya kamar apartemen tepat di depannya. Percakapan itu hanya berlangsung singkat karena soonyoung hanya menanyakan apakan listrik di kamar apartemennya juga padam atau tidak, namun Wonwoo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena hipotesis pertamanya benar.

"Ya ampun, kenapa gelap sekali?"

Wonwoo menoleh begitu dia tahu pintu apartemennya dibuka, dia mendengar langkah sepatu yang masuk dan suara Mingyu yang samar-samar terdengar.

"Min..gyu?" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya.

"Hyung, kau ingat kan? Mereka tidak suka bila terlihat."

Wonwoo mulai mengerutkan dahi, bocah macam apa dia, pulang-pulang sudah bercanda. Dan hei, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk melontarkan guyonan horror karena hal ini menyinggung keparnoan Wonwoo yang mulai aktif dari sejak ia pulang.

Kurang dari 3 menit, listrik mulai menyala dan ia sudah melihat lelaki tinggi itu duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapannya. Membuatnya terlonjak.

"Tunggu… sejak kapan kau disana?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada penasaran, dia takut kalau-kalau manusia di depannya ini sebenarnya bukan manusia. Oke oke, mulai berlebihan pikiran sempit Jeon Wonwoo namun nyatanya hanya itulang yang saat ini melintas di otaknya tersebut.

"Sejak aku bisa menangkap sinyal ketakutanmu yang menyebar di seluruh ruangan ini," Mingyu terkekeh, dia menyilangkan kakinya, menatap Wonwoo yang memasang tatapan curiga.

Wonwoo berdiri, "Kau, benar-benar Mingyu kan?"

Mingyu ikut berdiri "Hah?" hanya itu balasan yang dia peroleh saat Wonwoo bertanya, pertanyaan yang agak tolol sebenarnya.

"Bisa jadi kau itu bukan Mingyu kan? Aku bahkan tak mendengarmu berjalan ke arah sofa. Kau menapak di tanah tidak?" Wonwoo menelusuri pandangannya pada kaki Mingyu dan (untungnya) dia melihat kedua kaki itu menapak pada lantai.

"Hyung jangan konyol, aku Mingyu. Benar benar!" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya dengan perlahan, Wonwoo kadang-kadang bisa jadi lebih bodoh darinya. Meskipun daripada dibilang bodoh, Wonwoo lebih pantas untuk dibilang polos.

Wonwoo mengernyit mengerikan begitu tangannya bersentuhan secara tak sengaja dengan punggung tangan Mingyu "Kau dingin. kalau kau bukan manusia aku tidak akan memaafkanmu karena menyamar jadi Mingyu tahu!"

Mingyu membatin dalam hati, _dia habis membaca apalagi sih?_

"Aku asli hyung, astaga, hentikan delusi konyolmu itu dan lihat aku. Aku dingin karena habis 30 menit naik sepeda motor dari rumah Seungcheol dan sekarang aku pulang malah dituduh sebagai hantu?"

Wonwoo mulai mempercayai pria di depannya ini, namun tangan Wonwoo mendadak mampir di bibir Mingyu, memaksanya membuka mulut, "Kau masih punya gigi taring kan?"

Kali ini Mingyu gemas karena Wonwoo sudah kelewat tolol. Lain kali dia akan memblokir situs-situs aneh yang Wonwoo baca karena hyungnya itu terus mengigaukan hal tak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa orang yang selama ini tinggal denganmu, punya _trademark_ sebagai pacarmu bisa dicurigai sebagai makhluk ghaib?

"Astaga, tentu saja!" Mingyu meringis memperlihatkan dua gigi taring yang mencuat tajam itu.

Wonwoo yang masih memasang tampang tidak percaya itu membuat Mingyu mau tak mau membuang tas ranselnya ke sofa dan melepas jaketnya dengan buru-buru. Didorongnya pundak sempit Wonwoo sampai pria itu jatuh terduduk si sofa yang kini jadi tempat namja itu dikurung. Mingyu sebenarnya sedang tidak ada niatan melakukan ini, namun sepertinya Wonwoo butuh sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkannya kalau dia bukan makhluk halus.

Pemuda pucat itu diam saat Mingyu menciumnya dengan buru-buru, posisi yang sebenarnya tidak nyaman ini entah kenapa tak membuat Mingyu berhenti begitu saja. Sama dengan semakin dalam lumatan pada bibir merah pria bersurai hitam tersebut, semakin menguap juga pikiran Wonwoo mengenai delusi horror yang menempel di otaknya. Wonwoo menutup matanya, menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk sekedar meremas kemeja biru laut milik Mingyu yang sudah kusut. Ia membuka bibirnya, dan entah kenapa ada rasa aneh yang menyergap perasannya saat itu.

"Kau masih ragu kalau aku bukan Mingyu yang asli?"

Wonwoo menggeleng, dia tak bisa lagi menutupi rona merah yang menjalar di pipi hingga lehernya malu menyebar sampai ke ubun-ubun begitu mata obsidian coklat itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Tidak, aku yakin kau ini asli…"

"…"

"…. Karena hantu itu tidak ada yang mesum."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke ini salah gw karena liat webtoon [kalo gk salah judulnya Creep] jam 2 pagi dan muncullah delusi mengerikan dan lampu kamar gw mati mendadak. Tolong jangan hujat hamba karena ini teramat sangat tidak jelas [sujud] SEBENERNYA GW KALAP PEN BIKIN FF CHAPTER tapi apa daya ide di otak yang nda sebegitu encer ini malah nyandet alhasil kerjaan gw di rumah cuma sahur-tidur-nontontv-tidur-maenRP-bukapuasa-teraweh-tidur.**

 **OIYA TERPUJILAH KALIAN HAMBA TUHAN yang sudah berbaik hati menulis di kotak review, makasih dukungan dan saran, serta special pake telor terima kasihnya buat kucing dari sodara Kim Aluna .g yang sudah menulis begitu panjang dan menyenangkan di review, gw baca berulang-ulang masa wqwq. Sebenernya pengen gw bales satu-satu, tapi ntar kepanjangan. Yang jelas, review itu bikin gw semangat, kadang semua gw baca berulang2 pas lagi kaga ada ide, buat penyemangat /**

 **Oke, kalau ada saran atau ide cerita boleh kok, meskipun ndak bisa janji buat beneran dibikinin, tapi siapa tau aja bisa jadi /?. Btw, gw kangen wonwoo, mingyu ndak begitu kangen sih, kelakukan dia cem cabe gitu jadi males ngangenin .g wqwq.**

 **DADAGH! SALAM SUPER ~**

 **Raeyoo.**


End file.
